Neema Calder
Neema Calder Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Neema Shani Calder is a British Mozambican witch from Kent, England. Following tradition like her father before her she joined the ranks of ancestors from the Calder family sorted into Ravenclaw. Quick Info Neema was born in Sevenoaks the summer of 2025 to India Hammond and Devon Calder. Her mother was an Auror for the Burkinabé Ministry of Magic. India was forced into early retirement following an injury that almost took her life. Her father was a Potioneer turned Healer. Devon left the Calder family business so that he could pursue his passion. Her parents met while her mother was in recovery. Six years into therapy Devon and India were already expecting. The new parents chose Swahili/Egyptian names for their twins; Neema and Omari. Neema is the eldest, she is also her mother's only daughter. She had a purpose that her mother bestowed upon her at birth. India wanted her little to girl to become as fierce as she was. Her mother made her struggle for anything that she wanted. India did the same with her own daughter when the time came. Ensure every generation of woman would be more self-reliant than the last. She was ten when she discovered her magic. Her father constantly encouraged her, being as supportive as he could. She was a late bloomer, something her mother consistently berated her for. She instantly became bitter thinking her younger brother was more powerful than her. Her animosity was never towards him, it was always directed at her mother. She wanted to prove that she was equal to her brother, possibly better than he was. He may have been bigger and stronger, what he wouldn't ever be was smarter. Already taking the tough love from her mother, Neema made her life a little harder by wanting to prove the negative criticism of her mother wrong. She read every book she could get her hands on. If she didn't understand it she read it until she did. She felt she doing what she needed to as anything she learned would make her a better protector. Traits Her mind and her power of will are what she treasures most about herself. She thinks her ability to harness the power of her brain rather than quitting makes her stronger than her peers. She thinks the more control she has over the outside world the more control she has over herself. Her ambitiousness is one of her major flaws. She thinks her strong need to prove people (her mother) wrong cripples or distracts her from anything else she could put her time and effort towards. Appearance Neema is of average weight and slightly above average height. She looks more like her mother than her father, she's been told that happens a lot to women in the Calder family. She can see the resemblance between her and her mother in her eyes and her mouth. She would rather see more of her father in the way she appears to other people. It might not sound like a compliment to some girls to hear that they look like just like their dad, she's trying her best to wait patiently for the day when more of his features take over. Model: Rhyon Nicole Brown Neema Calder2.jpg Neema Calder3.jpg Neema Calder4.jpg Neema Calder5.jpg Neema Calder6.jpg Neema Calder7.jpg Neema Calder WB1.jpg Neema Calder WB3.jpg Neema Calder WB5.jpg Personality Neema is wound really tight, she's an obvious perfectionist. An obsession with the most insignificant details being what can make her seem like she's absolutely bonkers. She can spend hours rearranging her many collections of books, or shells, or vials. No one, except her, is able to pinpoint the small change she made in her display case. She's fond of organization and labels, she prefers that everything have a specific place and what belongs in that designated area remain there. She's never liked to get messy, even as a small child she cried when she got dirty. She's got much better control of her emotions now, she does still get upset when spills or explosions happen to close to her. She sometimes has a prissy attitude that doesn't always fit with her true nature. She's controlling, but she's also got a rebellious side to her that is attracted to danger. She's curious about everything that books can't tell her. Family Hammond India Hammond is a Mozambican/English Pure-Blood witch born in 1998. She was an extraordinary student during her time in school. She was one of the first to begin studies as a transfer student going from Beauxbâtons to Uagadou. Idris Hammond was a stern figure, he wasn't as domineering in young India's life as Esselina Bruce. She had a fear of her mother she kept all to herself. It was her biggest secret until her boggart was revealed and people learned the truth about the cruelty she was subjected to at home. Her mother's form of discipline gave India a backbone, she never confronted her mother out of fear. She also never let any other person treat her the way her mother treated her, she had set a standard for what she allowed herself to experience. Upon her graduation from the Ugandan wizarding school she was fast tracked into Auror training within the Burkinabé Ministry of Magic. Calder Devon Calder is a British Pure-Blood wizard born in 1997. He seemed to be average in almost every way, he was the very last one to carry and pass on the Calder name. He was brought up in a wealthy family that had honored tradition, and their ancestry continuing on as Potion Masters. The Calder family had an estate in Montrose meant to be inherited by Devon upon his graduation and subsequent marriage. Unfortunately he didn't follow the guidelines carefully stipulated by Lindsay Birk and Jackson Calder. He couldn't live by the script they wanted him to live by. He couldn't make himself fit in the little box they imagine for him. He wasn't going to try to be something that displeased him. He attended and graduated from Hogwarts; a Ravenclaw alumni as he was meant to. He also became a Potioneer soon after only to abandon his birthright. He left the family estate mean to house his branch of the Calder family to put his extensive knowledge of Potions to use to transitioning to a career as a Healer. Relationships Magical abilities Transfiguration Trivia *Neema means: "Born in prosperity" (Swahili) *Shani means: "Wonderous" (Swahili) Links *User:Marbelle Shrake